


A June Bride

by riane_b13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Romance, Some Humor, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riane_b13/pseuds/riane_b13
Summary: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed and some good old fashioned Blue Blood! It is THE wedding of the century folks. Former bad boy and reformed Death Eater Draco Malfoy is marrying the Golden girl herself, Hermione Granger. We here at the Daily Prophet have had the scoop on your favorite society couple from the start and we have the exclusive coverage from the wedding, set in the beautiful Forest of Dean! A muggle location I know! The golden trio is in attendance along with the well to do Slytherin alumni It boys and girls. It's set to be quite the affair but never fear Rita Skeeter is here to cover the news!(No Rita Skeeter is involved in this one-shot ^^)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	A June Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Something burst out of me after seeing Elithien's beautiful Dramione wedding artworks. Please show her all her love.

Narcissa was a witch that could’ve easily made a fortune that rivaled the Malfoy estate with her gift of beauty potions. Though she did remember that Draco said he got his love of potions from his mother. As Hermione snuck a hand up to the chocolate locks, relishing in how soft and manageable it was for the first time in her life, she couldn’t help but think like mother like son.

“There, now the outside matches the inside.” Narcissa finished with a flourish, adjusting a tendril around her face and brushing some finishing touches of blush on the apples of her cheeks.

“Thank you Narcissa, you’re a miracle worker.” Hermione smiled, barely recognizing herself. Leaning into the mirror, and noticing she could still see the freckles on her face and the natural yet elegant state of her makeup, Hermione corrected her thought. While Narcissa Malfoy had enough skill to turn her into a carbon copy of what a Malfoy bride was _supposed_ to look like, she didn’t. She looked like herself, just in the fantasy of what Hermione always wished she looked like.

Holding out a delicate alabaster hand for Hermione to hold, her new mother-in-law kissed her hand and turned it over to place something in it. “Something old, your mother told me of the muggle tradition and why your hairpiece included blue flowers despite my pestering, and why you borrowed Miss Potter’s shoes.”

Opening her hand Hermione saw two pendant necklaces. They were deceptively simple. A very dark color in the metal, almost like onyx or granite. The first was of a sun. Placing it in the light, Hermione noticed the shadows cast in the holes of the image were actually runes of protection. The second was a set of moons tied to a star, the star had a sheen of luminescence to it like it was doused in an oil slick. Feeling the circle around the star Hermione realized there was an engraving. Another set of runes nearly too tiny to make out.

“Prosperity,” Narcissa commented noticing her confusion.

“Those two pendants have been in the Black family for centuries. Typically they are given upon betrothal by the male but Siris left them to Andromeda and she graciously allowed me to pass them on to you. Black women are powerful but we were charged with supporting an even more powerful man, the pendants are to protect you in your journey.” She placed a delicate finger to the sun. “And help provide for you and your family in times of trial.” She moved towards the moons.

“I hope you understand that while you are becoming a Malfoy, _and it is a great house,_ you are also joining my family as well and I… I am happy to add such a powerful witch to our house crest.” She finished softly and Hermione knew, in Narcissa’s way she was apologizing for her family's acts in the past. That with this gift, she wanted to make atonement.

Biting the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn’t ruin the beautiful job Narcissa did on her face Hermione nodded and held up the pendants. “Thank you, Narcissa. Would you help me put them on?”

“Certainly.”

With the makeup done Narcissa announced to the bridal party that Hermione was ready for viewing and finishing touches. Upon first sight, Hermione’s mother Margret burst into tears, barely able to compose herself long enough to put on her flower crown and complete her look.

Her wedding dress was of much distress and debate as there was a precedence of elegance and glamour and Hermione hated all manner of formal wear. _Malfoy weddings make the front page_ , was drilled into her head throughout the entire process but surprisingly enough it was Lucius that found a solution.

~

_“Celtic.” He murmured and the collection of ladies all looked up at the Malfoy patriarch in question._

_“I’ve looked into Miss Granger’s family tree for the purpose of cataloging her into our system. She was not the first witch. There is Celtic ancestry that matches a Wizarding registry of roughly 4 generations ago. Congratulations Miss Granger, your great great grandmother was a witch.”_

_Hermione was stunned. Narcissa was pleased. Ginny was gobsmacked. However, it was Hermione’s mother that was first to speak._

_“Thank you for your assistance, Lucius. I’m sure the Malfoy value of tradition will be perfectly honored in a Celtic wedding dress.”_

_Gruffly humming in response, Lucius Malfoy returned to the depths of the Malfoy manner; leaving Hermione forever in awe of the occasional moments of positivity shown from the elder man_.

~

At the request of her bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy, _her concession to having Harry be a part of the bridal party alongside Theo and Blaise,_ Hermione twirled around in a circle.

The dress was enchanted to twinkle upon her movement, looking as though she was surrounded by fireflies. All in all the charm was enchanting and it earned a round of applause from all of the women in the room.

Hearing a knock on the door Hermione smiled as her dad peaked his head in.

“Almost ready pumpkin? The guests are getting antsy and I really don’t want Mr. Weasley to start telling jokes like he did last Thanksgiving.”

“Which Mr. Weasley?” Ginny and Hermione asked before laughing lightly.

“I’m ready Dad no worries.” She smiled taking his hand.

The mothers ran on ahead to grab their seats and the girls took their place in line to walk the procession.

Ginny stole a kiss from her husband before taking the spot next to Theo Nott as matron of honor and best man. Luna skipping over to Blaise and causing Hermione to chuckle lightly; removing quite a few butterflies from her stomach or Snargles as Luna was apt to call them.

The two room-shakers of the bunch were Pansy and Harry, spotting opposite flowers for her bouquet and his boutonnière to announce their loyalty despite their aisle sides.

The orchestra began to play and the party began their walk. Taking the moment of privacy her father spoke up lightly.

“I’m proud of you ‘Mione. I wasn’t fond of this particular union in the beginning, especially after hearing what happened to you. But now, I don’t know I think you’ve changed these people. Plus any man that looks at my little girl the way Draco looks at you, can’t be too horrid.” He finished and it was all she could do not to burst into tears right then and there.

“Dad.” She started but it looked like D'artagnan was not quite done with his speech.

“Keep doing good. You’ve got wings with these people. You could really change the world. Keep rubbing off on them, your light only brings them warmth in the end.”

That did it, and as the doors opened and she heard the song play she tried her hardest to look her best, Failing to not let silent tears run down her face at the sight of Draco sobbing as she walked up.

~

“Potter, did you hex him?” Nott whispered only to be elbowed.

“Sod of you tosser I thought you were supposed to be my best man. Don’t make me replace you with Zabini, he’s dying to give the best man toast over you.” Draco growled as he tried, and failed, to stop the tears.

He wasn’t prepared for this. He was prepared for prim, and proper. He was prepared for white satin or a tulle ballgown. He wasn’t prepared for his lioness to walkout like the fairy princes he always wanted to save as a child. She even cried beautiful it was all types of overwhelming.

By the time she had reached him and had been given away, Draco had a semblance of being put together.

“Hi.” She whispered to him and he nearly broke again. Biting his tongue rather harshly to shock himself into turning back into a sensible human being he added back.

“Hello, Gorgeous.”

Laughing lightly while passing Ginny her bouquet, she held his hands and felt a lot more grounded in them.

“Ready for this?”

“No- I mean yes god yes, I’m a right wreck aren’t I?” He asked and heard a few chuckles in response.

“You’re my wreck though. Now quit blubbering so I can become Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.”

Standing up straighter he grinned and squeezed her hands briefly, turning to the priest to start the ceremony.

“The couple has chosen the vow of equals. It is unbreakable and must be witnessed. Who shall witness these two?”

Stepping out Ginny and Theo answered out a clear “I will”, and returned to their places.

“Then as the silver and silk bind your fates, let us bless the earth before your feet and pray to the sky above your head. May the balance of the world match the balance of your home. May you complete and give in excess. May you be merciful and wise. May your fruits be ripe and plentiful and may your tree bear strong roots and tall branches. You may begin.” He finished wrapping the intricate knot around their hands and after one last look towards one another, they began in tandem.

_“_ You cannot possess me for I belong to myself,

but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.

You cannon command me, for I am a free person,

but I shall serve you in those ways you require.

I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine,

from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night

and into your eyes that I smile each morning;

I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,

Nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us,

for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my qualms.

Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life

and into the next.

This is my wedding vow to you.

This is a vow of equals.

We swear by peace and love to stand,

Heart to heart and hand to hand.

Mark, O Spirit, and hear us now,

Confirming this our Sacred Vow.”

The ribbon glowed and for a moment Hermione winces as she feels the burn, only to have the pain disappear as the priest pulled the ends and untied them thusly.

“The vow has been cast. Let them walk together as equals, side by side. I charge you as married, you may now kiss the bride.” He finished with a smile and before Hermione could register the moment, she was being kissed and hearing cheers all around them.

They walked down the aisle to the guests throwing Rose petals of pink-red and white on their path. Running into their waiting area to hide while the guests traversed into the ballroom they had an opportunity to relax for a moment, or so Hermione thought.

“BY MERLIN’S STAFF I LOOK LIKE SHITE!” Draco shouted and Hermione giggled at him frantically trying to clean up his face and hair.

“I can’t believe you married me looking like this.” He groaned glancing over at her.

“I never cry. I didn’t cry when you broke my fucking nose. I didn’t cry when he-who-must-not-have-a-nose gave me the dark mark, I didn’t cry when I was losing my fucking mind in Azkaban for six months. But I cry like an infant on my wedding day where there were cameras everywhere.” He groaned charming his hair into its perfected quaff and attempting to remember a spell that would fix the redness around his eyes.

“I cried too Draco, you’re fine.” She chuckled feeling a strange wave of calmness around her.” Looking over her, and seemingly just remembering he just gained a wife, Draco pulled her into his arms and kissed her senseless.

“You look like a goddess Hermione. It’s not fair that I look like an albino troll.” He grinned placing one last kiss on her nose.

“You look fine honest. You look like a Victorian lord, quite a Mr. Darcy in my opinion.” She giggled only to see his confusion.

“Add it to the muggle list?” She offered.

“Add it to the muggle list.” He agreed; turning to hold her in his arms and look at them both in the mirror.

“Look at that lucky bastard. They’re marrying someone so elegant and poised and good looking. How do you feel Hermione?” He teased and Hermione bit back a laugh as punched him in the shoulder.

“Glad to see you’ve gotten over yourself Draco.” She went to punch him again before hands went to her side and Hermione was screaming widely as Draco attempted to cause her to die from being tickled.

In the midst of this, a sound knock was heard from the door before Theo poked his head in. “Listen I’m coming in, please have clothes on.” He called out opening the door slowly to witness Hermione red-faced and screaming as Draco assaulted her sides.

“Beat it Nott I’m busy making sure my wife looks as ridiculous as I do.” He growled moving to hold her down and ignore Hermione’s pleading of “STOP! HELP! QUIT!”

“First of all Malfoy… Mr. Malfoy that’s inherently impossible. Secondly, they’re ready for pictures.”

Stopping his attack, Dracostood up and held his hand out to lift Hermione back up to standing.

“We’ll be right out Theo, thank you.” Hermione gasped out, a grin on her face as she patted down very rosy cheeks.

“Clothes on you two, clothes on.” He teased before turning to head out.

Moving to try and redo the mess she was sure her husband had made of her Hermione gasped at the power of Narcissa’s charms. Her hair was still soft and delicately in curls, her makeup still done to perfection, minus the added redness on her cheeks. Her earlier bout of crying didn’t even smudge her makeup.

“Like I told you ‘Mione, a goddess.” He smiled softly, the late afternoon sun catching the lightness of his hair and Hermione thought just for a moment she was dreaming this day was finally here.

Taking the hand he offered her to step out and greet their party she asked, “Ready Mr. Malfoy?”

“Ready _Mrs_. [Malfoy."](https://elithien.tumblr.com/post/612342107695415296/%F0%9D%93%90-%F0%9D%94%80%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%BD%F0%9D%93%AC%F0%9D%93%B1%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%BC-%F0%9D%94%80%F0%9D%93%AE%F0%9D%93%AD%F0%9D%93%AD%F0%9D%93%B2%F0%9D%93%B7%F0%9D%93%B0-its-a-fact-that-malfoy-cried)


End file.
